Madoka Kijyo
Madoka is very friendly and a bit of a flirtatious guy, who is originally from the Kansai area. He loves to cook and is a huge fan of bikes. He is friends with Morimura and Suzuka. He has several run-ins with Himuro due to his bad grades and conduct. He intends to become a "freeter" after graduation, but also seems interested in working for a company. In TMGS2, Madoka can be found in Amusement Park he is cheering in the stands and is also mentioned by Tatsuko in one of her email. * Meeting Requirements: Reach 55 in Style or work at the Gas Station *'Nicknames:' Default: Kijyo-kun All times: All names involving Kijyo, Niiyan (Big Bro) Grinning: All the names involving Madoka 'Likes, Dislikes and Tips' *'Favorite Outfit Style': Sexy *'Acceptable Outfit Style:' Sporty *'Hated Outfit Style:' Elegant *'Best Accessory:' Pierces *Get a job at the Gas Station (Reach 50 in Fitness and Social to unlock in JOB NEWS) *Don't bother studying (It's best to keep your Intelligence at about 20 to 30) *Always accept his date requests. *Always ask to walk home with him, even if he rejects the offer (Once he's reach a smiling face, you can attempt asking him to have coffee.) Ideal Dates *Live House (SUPER CHARGER) *Live House (Don to PON) *Game Center (Music Game Corner) *Forest Park (Cherry Blossoms) *Fireworks Festival *Amusement Park (Night Parade) *Event Hall (Metal Brave) *Event Hall (Miracle Cross) *Event Hall (SUPER CHARGER) Disliked Dates *Amusement Park (Merry-go-round) Skinship *'Where:' Face (Tap where his cheekbone would be) *'When:' When greeted on your date, after responding appropriately, and when he rates the date. 'Date Answers' Amusement Park (Bungee Jump) *"That was the best thrill!" *"Yeah, that was the most unnerving time." Amusement Park (Haunted House) *"I wasn't scared because you were with me." *"I was holding on to you, Kijyo-kun." Amusement Park (Night Parade) *"I forget about the time when I watch this." *"I'm too short. I can't see anything..." *"Shall we dance here instead?" Aquarium *"It's like art within the water." Beach *"I want to spend time leisurely at the shore." *"You can feel liberated when you come here." Bowling Alley (Bowling) *"Let's compete to see who wins!" Bowling Alley (Billiards) *"Let's compete to see who wins!" Event Hall (Metal Brave) *"That event was the best!" Event Hall (Miracle Cross) *"That event was the best!" Fireworks *"They were like flowers in the night sky." Forest Park (Winter) *"Doing this occasionally is nice." Forest Park (Spring/Flower-viewing) *"It's like we're in a dream world." Forest Park (Autumn) * "The falling leaves are romantic." Game Center *"There's a plush toy that I want." Game Center (Video Game Corner) *"Let's just try again next time." *"I want the gemstone key chain." *"How about Black Jack?" *"I love it!" His House *"It's a unique room!" Indoor Pool *"If it's swimming, leave it to me!" *"Look at my long, beautiful legs!" Karaoke *"What about this new release?" Live House (anoma:lo:cari's) *"That live was boring!" Live House (Don to PON) *"That live was the best!" *"I also feel refreshed." Live House (SUPER CHARGER) *"That live was the best!" *"I love heavy rock!" Waterfront Park (Brick Road) *"There should be more recreation spots." Waterfront Park (Habataki Tower) *"Ah, isn't that a UFO?!" *"Maybe I can see across the sea." Zoo *"Then we should also stare back at it." 'Presents' ''' For Him '''Birthday Gifts *1st Year: Antique Tea Cup *2nd Year: "Safe Driving" Amulet *3rd Year: Rider Gloves Christmas Gifts *1 Rich: Mini Cactus *10 Rich: Music Box, Glass Vase '' From Him '' Birthday Gifts * 1st Year: Antique radio * 2nd Year: Antique table lamp * 3rd Year: Antique glass clock Christmas Gifts * 1st Year: Christmas songs collection CD * 2nd Year: Key chain with motorcycle logo * 3rd Year: Coffee siphon White Day * 1st Year: Moonstone * 2nd Year: Turquoise choker 'Ending Requirements' *Style= 200+ Each *Fitness = 150+ Each *Had at least 10 Dates *Have a relationship of Like or Love *No bombs have gone off 'CG List' 'School CGs' *'1) Preparing for the Relay' Date: Sports Day Conditions: Automatic Affection: :) *'2 & 3) Taste my Food' Date: Normal school day Conditions: Automatic Affection: :) (Two versions available: Summer and Winter uniform) *'4) Family Photograph' Date: Normal school day Conditions: Automatic Affection: :D and above *'5 & 6) At the Café' Date: - Conditions: Invite him to a café after school Affection: - Two versions available: Summer and Winter uniform) *'7) School Play' Date: 3rd year, Last day of School Culture Festival Conditions: Don't skip practices for the school culture festival. Affection: :) and above 'Date CGs' *'8) Big Kid' Date: Spring (No flower-viewing) Conditions: Date at the Forest Park Affection: :| ONLY *'9) Call from Dad' Date: Summer Conditions: Date at the Seaside Park Affection: :) and above *'10) DDR' Date: Year 2 February onwards, Autumn Conditions: Date at the Game Center Affection: :) and above *'11) On the Ferris Wheel' Date: Year 2 January 15th onwards, Winter Conditions: Date at the Seaside Park Affection: :D and above *'12) Senpai's Bike' Date: 1st year, Normal school day Conditions: Automatic Affection: - *'13 & 14) Concerned Visit' Date: Christmas in Year 3 Conditions: Automatic Affection: :D and above *'15) Helping Kijyou-kun Cook (DS Only)' Date: After a date, Autumn Conditions: Ask him out in Autumn Affection: :D and above 'Ending CGs' *'16 & 17) Confession' Date: Graduation Conditions: Fulfill confession requirements Affection: Tokimeki *'18) Promise at the Chapel' Date: Graduation Conditions: Touch his lips Affection: Tokimeki *'19) Memories at the Beach' Date: Graduation Conditions: Get his "Best Friend" ending Affection: Best Friend Category:Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 1st Love Category:TMGS1 Dateable Characters Category:Dateable Characters